The Noble House of de Glambern
The de Glamberns have been a minor family in England since the Norman Conquest, although within the past 50 years their stock has been on the rise. The House of de Glambern under Robert I The early de Glamberns The de Glamberns are believed to have first come to England during the Norman Conquest. Just as many other families they were In 1150 John de Glambern (1120-1170) became the first recorded Glambern as he obtained the rights to encastellation on one of his manors. Over the years the castle would continue to be built but Glambern Castle would not be finished until after his death. Despite their castle the de Glamberns remained a minor house, until the marriage of Mary de Glambern (1186-1244) and Sir John Middleton (1185-1220). Mary was the granddaughter of John and an only child. Rather then allow the family lands to be given to some other make relative Edward de Glambern (1150-1220), Mary’s father and John’s son, reached an agreement with the Middletons whereby their son would inherit the de Glambern lands until his eldest son came of age. Unfortunately John would die in 1220, the same year as his father in law, leaving the 20 year old Robert the sole heir to the Glambern and Middleton estates. Robert I and the de Glamberns From the beginning Robert lead a house that was on the rise. Shortly after taking over as the family patriarch Robert was approached by Gareth Reece-Llewellyn II, the Earl of Wales, to serve as his squire. Robert readily agreed, so forming a bond that would last until his death. As Gareth’s squire Robert came into contact with and maintained a favorable relationship with many of England’s future leaders. He met Owain Davis, a future King, in Dublin at the time of the Dublin battles and his famous Sea Gull episode; he was also witnessed Owain’s “death”. Among other things Robert went on the pilgrimage to Rome and was a witness when Archbishop Caradog died. He was with Gareth and Owain when they went on their adventure to Saxony. When the rebellion of Owain Davis came about Robert, sadly enough, stayed loyal to his king and watched his friends lead a rebellion against King Alerick. On the eve of battle however Robert was knighted by his friend and mentor Gareth. After Alerick’s death and Owain's ascension Robert found himself at a crossroads, become an outlaw and stay loyal to a week, ineffective, and above all dead king. Or plead forgiveness from Owain. The problem resolved itself however when Owain welcomed Robert back into the fold with open arms, even granting his old friend the post of Sergeant at Arms of the city of Dublin(the highest position then available in Ireland). The de Glamberns had reached a level of power never yet known by their family, but suddenly it vanished. Within the weeks and months following his appointment Robert contracted a slow, terminal disease. He withdrew into his Welsh lands and their eventually died. After this the Glamberns receded into the Welsh countryside, abandoning Glambern Castle and marrying into Welsh families. Within a generation the de Glamberns were more Welsh than English and it would not be until the year 1300 that they would again become “anglicized.” The House of de Glambern in the Years 1245-1381 In the years after Robert’s death the de Glamberns became more welsh. The three welsh de Glamberns were Llewellyn (Robert’s son), Rhys, and Caden. Rhys was the most welsh as he spent his whole life in Wales and took a Welshwoman was a wife. Caden married an Englishwoman and his son was Henry. Henry moved the de Glambern family back onto the families lands in the welsh marches, but was unable to reclaim Glambern Castle. His son Thomas was a sickly boy who defied the odds and did the Glamberns a great service. Most of his life was spent trying to reclaim Glambern Castle. It had fallen into ruin and was now owned by another marcher lord. Thomas after many years was able to buy the ruins of Glambern Castle back, along with its rights to encastellation. He died however at the age of 40, leaving his 4 year old son as his only successor. Born in 1356 Robert never truly new his father, yet his father managed to impact him in a profound way, Thomas wished for his son to see the world as he had never been able to so at the age of 15, using funds provided for in his fathers Will Robert undertook his journey. He traveled first through Normandy, visiting distant relatives of his before turning south and traveling south to Rome. In addition to seeing the magnificent churches and cathedrals Robert, now 17, also spent time in the service of the pope as a mercenary. With a slightly fuller purse, and a larger retinue Robert took ship for the holy land. Once there he visited the City of Jerusalem, paying his respects to his lord and savior. He then took ship to Greece, staying only briefly before continuing to Constantinople. From the ages of 18-21 Robert served as a mercenary captain for the Byzantine Empire in its fight against the infidels. At the end of his time there Robert traveled further north, visiting Moscow and Novgorod. By this time he was 23 and coming to the close of his travels. He continued through Prussia and into Saxony, tracing the steps of the first Robert before making his way back to Normandy. Nine years to the day of his departure from England he returned home; well versed in war, politics, and wiser of the world. The de Glamberns Under Robert II